Conventional operating systems and software applications at computing devices require users to actively access a setting area (e.g., local setting area, operating system-based setting area, etc.) in order to make changes (even relatively simple ones) to be able to perform any type of editing. Having to enter the setting area each time an editing change is to be made not only takes the user away from the relevant content and consequently, breaks the context, but also such measures can be inefficient, time-consuming, and error-prone.